


Show and Tell

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Elven Wine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulrich enjoys watching his pets as much as he enjoys using them himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Drake belong to her
> 
> Alfons and Macklin belong to me

Alfons couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. He blushed when Ulrich turned his head to look at him. He shifted a little on his feet, adjusting his grip on the bottle of wine he held. He always felt nervous whenever Ulrich looked at him like that. “Sorry,” he whispered.  
  
The Drow held up his glass for a refill. He saw the way Alfons' hands trembled as he poured. “Are you scared for him?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, Master,” Alfons answered with a nod.  
  
Ulrich cooed at this, “oh you! I assure you that I will not let Drake kill him or cause any lasting harm. Do you trust your Master to keep his word?” He smiled when Alfons nodded his head and gestured to the half empty bottle in his hands with his glass. “Keep it. You may share it with him when he is finished.”  
  
“Thank you, Mas...”  
  
Macklin's pained howl made Alfons wince and fall silent. The Forest Elf was a few feet away from Ulrich and Alfons, being roughly fucked by Drake. His iron collar was attached to a metal ring in the floor, stopping him from escaping the other's powerful grasp.  
  
Drake's collar was attached to a chain in the wall behind him. The length of the chain however was longer, allowing the Half-Orc to grab and comfortably abuse the other. It didn't take much to goad Drake into action and he was soon entertaining Ulrich with his massive cock as always.  
  
At the moment Drake had Macklin on his side. With a firm hold on his ankle, Drake held one leg in the air and drove his cock deep inside of him. He showed the Elf no mercy, grunting as he forced himself into him.  
  
Macklin mewled as his entire body rocked forward with every thrust inside of him. With his cheek pressed hard against the stone floor, he could only mewl, feebly dragging his dull nails over the stone. His body was soaked in sweat, hair undone from its ponytail and clinging to his face. “Ah...fuck!”  
  
Drake threw Macklin down onto his stomach after several more thrusts, hunching over him as he thrust into him anew from this new position. “What's the matter? Can't handle it?!” He gasped in surprise when the Forest Elf suddenly tightened around his cock. He smirked at this, nodding in approval as he gripped his hips tightly, digging his nails into his flesh hard enough to draw blood.  
  
“Finish it,” Ulrich commanded, “I think the Moon Elf is going to faint from the sight of blood on his lover's skin!”  
  
Drake snorted and leaned forward, biting down on Macklin's shoulder as he came inside of him. When he was finished he shoved him away, leaving him lying limp on the ground, bleeding from his hips and shoulder.  
  
Ulrich offered Alfons the key to Macklin's chain. “You may go now,” he said. He watched as Alfons ran to Macklin's side, freeing him and helping him to his feet, cooing and stroking him tenderly to comfort him. The Drow waited until they were gone before asking Drake, “can you do that again?”  
  
“With who?” Drake grunted.  
  
Ulrich smiled and stood up, stripping naked before the smiling slave as he said, “me.”  
  
“I won't show mercy.”  
  
“I would have you whipped if you did.”


End file.
